


Eye of the Beholder

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: I prided myself on being able to find beauty where others couldn't not only that, I could appreciate it without bringing negative observations into the mix. That's how I found photography was the career choice for me, I just didn't realize how much I would grow to or the friends I would meet





	Eye of the Beholder

The bright sunshine of noon was shadowed by the towering California Redwood Trees. I had a flight to catch in three hours to meet a client and dear friend in Austin, TX but when I drove by a saw a small ravine, I had to investigate. I grabbed my gear and trekked into the woods where absolute beauty lived. I pulled at my camera and got as many shots and angles as I could. 

I much preferred scenery photography to people but the scenery didn't pay nearly as much as cosplayers and I had bills to pay. I had started college for journalism which led me to the discovery of my dream career. At the time I thought it a foolish notion but when I did my first shoot for my sister-in-law's modeling portfolio I decided to try it out. I'm glad I did. 

I took one last look at the peaceful alcove and headed back to my car. Gear all loaded up, I set off towards the airport to meet my most well-known client.

***

I sat in the baggage claim silently fuming at my luck. When I landed, all my belongings were accounted for but the rent-a-car I had setup mixed up the dates. So, the soonest they could get me a vehicle was tomorrow morning. Thankfully, Meg and I were close enough friends that she didn't mind driving me to my hotel. That didn't ease my annoyance however, not when I'd had to lug three bags around the airport. Believe what you will but camera bags are heavy as hell, especially when you've got a week worth of necessary items in one bag, computer gear in another.

My inner stewing was interrupted by my phone buzzing, caller ID read Meg Turney so I immediately answered. "Stop pouting, your savior has arrived."

I looked at the windows and found her parked directly in front of the door. "I'm coming."

"Someone's grouchy.'' she laughed.

"I hate flying, its humid as hell, and the rent-a-car pissed me off."

As I approached her car she opened her trunk and helped me with my bags. When I sat in her passenger seat I was finally able to relax.

"I'm staying at the Holiday Inn."

"Have you eaten today?" She placed a hand on my forehead and I quickly swatted her away. "Can't have you dying on me, I have a schedule to keep."

“I’m fine mom,” I growled. “I ate lunch before I got on the plane, I’m just jet-lagged and pissy.” 

“You think a nap and a shower will put you in a good enough mood to go out to dinner tonight?”

“Maybe, depends who’s going to be there?”

“Gavin, who you’ve met and our friends Michael and Lindsay.”

“Oh great, so I’m going to be a fifth wheel at what’s supposed to be a double date? I’ll pass.” 

“We will invite more people, I promise.”

“I swear to God Meg if I end up a single person in a sea of couples I’m going to ruin your photo shoot tomorrow.”

“Perfect, so I’ll pick you up at seven.” 

She pulled up in front of the hotel, I gave one last glare before taking my belongings into the hotel to check-in.

_ *Meanwhile* _

_ The Hunters had just finished recording a video that Gavin obviously wasn’t invested in when he got Meg’s text. He’d forgotten about their dinner plans tonight so it was a good thing Meg had texted him.  _

_ “Michael, you still doing dinner tonight?” Gavin asked.  _

_ “As long as our sitter doesn’t cancel.” _

_ “Where you guys going? Meg just invited me.” Ryan said looking at his own phone. _

_ “Oooh” Geoff drew out. “Ryan crashing your date night.” _

_ “Meg’s photographer friend is in town and Meg doesn’t want her to feel singled out.”  _

_ “Lame,” Michael said.  _

_ “So how about it, boys? Achievement Hunter dinner?” Gavin asked the room. _

_ “Can’t, it's Cati’s and I’s anniversary,” Jack responded without hesitating.  _

_ “Kat and I have plans already,” Jeremy said after checking his phone.  _

_ “Me down,” Geoff shrugged. “Depending on how I feel, I’ll let you know.”  _

_ “I’ll be there,” Ryan said after everyone else had made a decision, sort of.  _

***

The alarm went off and I growled, I really didn’t feel like socializing but Meg offered to buy knowing I could never turn down free food. That girl knew how to win my heart, food and pretty sights. I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and had to make myself presentable. There was no outshining Meg, not that I would ever want to. I was heterosexual but my love of photography had taught to find and appreciate all kinds of beauty and I was more than happy to confess to Meg I thought she was beautiful. I threw on my stretchy jeans and a flowy top, pulled my red hair on top of my hair in a ponytail. Normally I’d be content with the messy ponytail look but I brushed the waves into a clean looking hairstyle and called it good. I’d just put my contacts in when Meg texted that she was here.

I grabbed my phone, wallet, and room key and headed out. I hated carrying a purse, mainly because I’d substitute it with my camera bag because I refused to go anywhere without a camera. I highly doubted there would be a photo opportunity at dinner but just in case my phone case had a small compartment on the back were collapsible lens hidden until needed. I had thought it the stupidest thing until my brother bought me one for Christmas one year and I fell in love. 

“Wow, look at you.” Meg smiled as I got into the backseat.

“I was promised food,” I buckled and then nodded to Gavin. “Hello, again Gav.”

Gavin was Meg’s longtime boyfriend and most of the time he was too busy to interact with me but the few times he wasn’t we would talk about cameras. It had gotten so bad one day that Meg had to enforce the new rules, one of those rules being we weren’t allowed to discuss cameras if we were in public. Gavin gave me a knowing look and we both look at Meg chuckling.

“Don’t you assholes start!” Meg warned as we drove out of the parking lot. 

They had chosen a “not too expensive but still not fast food” place, which was right up my ally. We found parking and before I could get out of the car, Gavin’s door was ripped open by a man I only recognized from the few videos I watched by Achievement Hunter. Michael Jones stood there glaring at Gavin while a woman I assumed was his wife Lindsay rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile.

“Guys this is Shopie, Soph this is Michael and Lindsay.” Meg introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” I held my hand out to Michael who just looked at it, I slowly began retreating in on my awkward self when Lindsay shook my hand instead.

“Your here for Meg’s Fallout photoshoot?” Lindsay asked.

“That’s why I’m here.” I smiled as we entered the restaurant, we were immediately seated which told me they had reserved our table. We all sat and there was a single empty chair, I shot a look to Meg who told me with her eyes that someone else was on the way.

“Ryan will be here soon, he got stopped by a train,” Meg announced to the table. 

We ordered our drinks but waited for our last dinner guest. The table launched into a debate about which Mario Party game was the best. I hadn't played video games since college so my information was a little outdated, but I did enjoy multiplayer games. 

I tried to join the conversation, "I think the DS Mario Party was the best."

"Here's why you're wrong," Michael started while the others just looked at me like I was crazy. About eight minutes into Michael's passionate debate The final dinner guest arrived and I was introduced to the very tall man.

He was rather attractive but I was here a business, I would have time for anything. I didn't do relationships, I was notorious for one night stands but my schedule while in Austin was already jam-packed it would be a miracle if I got any sleep at all.

I was content to fade into nonexistence as my dinner companions began discussing a new game I'd never heard of but Ryan's foot nudged mine and when I looked at him he was smiling warmly at me. It was as if he was trying to inspire me to join the conversation but he hadn’t witnessed the fuck up before dinner. It seemed to take the hint and proceeded to spend the rest of the evening talking to me. Turns out the attractive man was also intelligent and had a great sense of humor. 

As dinner was wrapping up Ryan offered to give me a ride back to my hotel while the others were going out drinking. After accepting the offer Meg forced me to join her in the restroom, I knew that meant she wanted girl talk but I wasn’t prepared for the conversation that took place. The minute the door closed she rounded on me.

“Promise me you won’t sleep with Ryan.” 

“What?” I laughed.

“You can’t handle him, Ryan is all about commitment and you will tear him apart.” 

“Meg, even if I do-”

“No stop, I’m not trying to shame you and I’m done asking what happened to make you choose the single life because I know something happened. Just not Ryan, anyone else, hell I have friends who would be better suited for your one night stands.”   
  


“If I promise to not have sex with Ryan will you stop investigating my past?”

“I’m not investigating-” I gave her a glare. “Fine, deal.” 

“Alright, I won’t have sex with Ryan. Not like I planned on it anyway, After the shoot tomorrow I have to fly to New York.” 

“New York?”

“Some rich kid wants to go into modeling so her parents are paying me to do her photos and create her portfolio.”

“Wow, coming up in the world.” Meg congratulated me but turned serious again. “That promise isn’t just a temporary thing, I mean it.”

“Okay, I got it.”

I made the promise and I kept it, he drove me home and I thanked him before going inside alone. I’d meant what I said about not having time to get into that kind of trouble, it felt like my alarm was going off the minute I fell asleep.


End file.
